1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of combustion burners and methods of use, and more specifically to burners and methods of use in flame attenuation fiberization processes producing inorganic microfibers and other fibers.
2. Related Art
One process for manufacturing fine diameter mineral fibers, e.g. discrete length, glass fibers typically ranging from about 0.2 microns to about 7.0 microns in diameter, is the flame attenuation process. In this process, an electrically or gas flame heated pot or melter containing a molten fiberizable material such as glass batch materials or preformed marbles are melted and drawn from a plurality of outlet orifices of a bushing to form continuous primary filaments. The primary continuous filaments are drawn from the heated pot or melter by pull rolls which also function to feed the continuous primary filaments into a high temperature, high energy, gas flame that further attenuates the continuous primary filaments and forms short length, fine diameter fibers from the continuous primary filaments. These attenuating burners have extremely high gas flow rates in order to stretch the filaments while they are heated so as to reduce their diameter.
Energy costs continue to increase, spurring efforts to find ways to reduce the amount of fuel in mineral fiber manufacturing. The high velocity attenuation blast entrains cooler air from its surroundings. This low energy, low velocity air is mixed with the attenuation stream thereby diluting it and reducing both its temperature and velocity. The capability of the attenuating apparatus to reduce fiber diameter (i.e., to improve the filtration properties or insulating capabilities of the material) is hampered by this unrestricted stream dilution. To offset the disadvantages of dilution, more gas must be burned to produce higher temperatures.
Oxy-fuel burners have been used for many years in the glass industry in general especially in the fiberglass, TV glass, and container glass industry segments. There are few complete oxy-fuel fired float furnaces in the operation today and they have been using retrofit oxy-fuel burners designed specifically for smaller container or fiberglass furnaces. These conversions were most likely made to meet emissions standards. Known oxy-fuel burners are predominately nozzle mix designs and avoid premixing for safety reasons due to the increased reactivity of using oxygen as the oxidant versus air. Some common designs of nozzle mix oxy-fuel burners are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,199,866; 5,490,775; and 5,449,286. The concept of nozzle mix oxy-fuel burners is to mix fuel and oxygen at the burner nozzle. These burners can include single or multiple nozzles for fuel and/or oxygen. The flame produced is a diffusion flame with the flame characteristics determined by mixing rates. Short intense flames are most common with these burners, however some delayed mixing geometry are considered to generate longer luminous flames. Another more recent burner type used in the glass industry for melting applications is the “flat flame” burner. These are multi-orifice burners with various geometries that can produce a flame that is 2 to 3 times wider than a traditional (cylindrical) oxy-fuel flame. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,031; 5,360,171; 5,299,929; and 5,575,637 show examples of flat flame burners.
Oxy-fuel burners have not been proposed for use in glass re-melt fiberization applications. This may be due to any of a variety of factors. Not only are the fields of use quite different, but the nature of the molten material and fibers to be produced, and equipment being different (fibers vs. large pools of molten material, usage of burners to attenuate fibers vs. usage of burners for melting) leads to very different problems to be solved, despite the fact that decreased energy usage is a common goal of many industries, including both the float glass and mineral fiber industries. As the end use of mineral fibers depends on the physical properties of the fibers, such as their ability to be dispersed in liquids and slurries, or their ability to function as filter media or insulation, producers are careful not to change a process that produces acceptable fibers for a small decrease in energy consumption.
Because of this it would be an advance in the mineral fiberization art to develop re-melt fiberization burners to attenuate mineral fibers, reduce energy requirements a significant amount in mineral fiberization processes to make their implementation attractive, particularly in situations where the fiber physical properties are acceptable, or even better than acceptable, in terms of higher quality fibers and products employing the fibers, such as filtration and insulation products, and paper products.